Akatsuki's Angel
by cherrybomber9
Summary: This is the story behind Sakura and her struggle to overcome her village. Rated M for Hidan (later) and some adult themes.
1. Author's note

**Author's note:**

** Hey! This is my first fanfiction piece, so I hope y'all like it! If you got some criticism, let it all out. Seriously I DON'T GIVE. It could help me later on. And I know that since many people don't like author's notes such as this one, I'll keep this nice and simple.**

** There is major OCC in this story. Also, I am using the characters and their traits, just twisting them the way I want them to be. The plot to this story is nothing like the one in Naruto, (except I'm keeping little things like the Chuunin Exam and such.) All the time intervals between events and ages of people are messed up by the way. And for the people who want some Deisaku action, well… I'm sorry to say that that will appear MUCH later in the story, so hang in there! BUT THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE DEISAKU IN HERE.**

** Before the story begins, I just want you people to know, if you do not like Sakura, Konoha bashing, super-human qualities that I give Sakura, or the Akatsuki, just leave now and nobody gets hurt. If you still decide to read this, I hope you actually enjoy it~**

** Enjoy the story :)**


	2. Prologue

**Pein's POV**

The smell of the trees and the grass, the rushing water, and the spring breeze calmed me. My sister, just a few months old, was resting in the crook of my arm staring up at me.

"Sakura… my sweet baby sister~"

She giggled then, babbling nonsense with saliva bubbles popping around her mouth. I adoringly lifted her, kissing her on her forehead. Mother and father were sleeping in their room and our servants were on their lunch break. However, the air was… tense, like something bad was going to happen. Sakura must have felt it too, because she burrowed deeper into my yukata. She noticed my uneasiness and patted my cheek. Immediately, I felt a wave of reassurance fill me. Nobody could cheer me up like Sakura could. Walking around the complex, I heard somebody call for me.

"Pein? Come to mother you little gaki!"

Something was wrong. First off, "mother" didn't sound like mother at all, just another rougher, slightly deeper female voice. Secondly, my mother would never call me a brat. I was always someone she held in reverence, like I was a god or something. Sakura was her angel.

I secured the now sleeping Sakura in my arms as the voice came closer. Cloaking my chakra like my father taught me, I took off, only using my natural stamina and speed. I hid behind the trees surrounding our compound to listen for and observe the intruders without being caught. I peered over to the place where I was taking a walk and saw three familiar people.

The first was a man with jet-black hair. He scared me with his long tongue and snakelike, yellow eyes. The second man was lightly taller than the first with white, spikey hair in a ponytail. He had two red streaks running down his cheeks from his eyes down to his chin. Finally, the third person was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman: probably the one that was calling my name. She had a rather large… presence.

"Jiraiya! Goddamn it, can you do nothing right?"

My blood drained from my face as I realized the people standing there were the three Legendary Sannin. Against my instincts to run as far as I could, I continued to observe the scene.

"Orochimaru had to kill the Harunos in the house because you were busy looking at me. I know I'm beautiful, but DO YOUR DAMN JOB!"

THOSE BASTARDS! My blood boiled as I continued to listen to their conversation. I watched them through a red-tinted rage.

"Tsunade, no need to be loud… You should save that for the bedroom."

"IDIOT!"

Jiraiya was now sporting a huge lump on his head.

"Children, stop this nonsense."

Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru as Tsunade instantly shut up, looking at Orochimaru with large, adoring eyes.

"I went back to observe, and it seems that the woman had breasts still filled with milk… A 7-year old boy is too old for her to have the milk, so perhaps she has had another baby recently?"

"Oh my God. Orochimaru, you are so smart! But that means we have to capture both of those rats! How are…"

I stopped listening. They were coming after us. That means they were coming after… Sakura. NO! I will not let her be captured by those sons of bitches. Sakura woke up, feeling my bloodlust. She cooed at me, and I began to calm down. Odd, wasn't I supposed to be the one comforting Sakura? What would I do without her? With this resolve, I turned and sprinted away from my home. I got pretty far before I came across a silver-haired boy, my age. One eye was covered, as well as the bottom half of his face. When someone tackled me from behind, I realized that I had fallen into their trap. I rolled before I hit the ground so that Sakura landed on my chest. The boy who tackled me had a green jumpsuit and black hair in a bowl hairstyle with seriously bushy eyebrows.

"Kakashi, take the child! Take her and run my youthful, eternal rival!"

"Gai! Right now is not the time to be fooling around! Let's take her and go!"

NononononononnoNONONO! I roared as the surprisingly strong boy wrested me down, taking Sakura out of my arms and into Kakashi's arms. Sakura cried as soon as the stranger touched her. I was shocked into stillness. Then all hell broke loose. I screamed, my voice getting increasingly louder and louder. My eyes burned as I did so, and I struggled to keep them open. Strangely, my throat didn't hurt as I continued to get louder. In fact, it felt like the nature, the very air, every molecule around me was absorbing my screams, only to amplify their volume. The boy behind me covered his ears, cowering. My body was now free, so I stormed over to the boy, still screaming. Still some ways away, Kakashi dropped Sakura to cover his own ears as well. HE. DROPPED. SAKURA. I automatically reached out my arms as I felt a tug on my eyes. Sakura flew into my arms from a few yards away. I fussed over her, only to realize that she was fine, uninjured. The clearing now silent, I observed my surroundings. The strangers were unconscious, blood pouring out of their still wide eyes, wars, nose, and gaping mouths. I went back to fussing over the cooing Sakura, each of us relieved to be back together. In my overwhelming feelings of love and relief, I noticed that my screams had not affected Sakura.

**Sannin POV**

"W-w-what the fuck?"

The three Sannin stumbled into the clearing, bleeding heavily and almost on the verge of collapsing themselves. They were also injured by that loud scream, and everything hurt. They looked around to see an unconscious Minato and Kakashi, and the orange-haired brat fussing over his pink-haired shrimp of a sister!

"You… YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The three threw their kunai as hard as they could at the boy's back. Right before the kunai touched him, they stopped in mid air. Hovering, the kunai turned around before shooting towards the shocked Sannin. Too weak to move, the Sannin waited for the kunai to hit them. Out of nowhere, Orochimaru shoved Tsunade and Jiraiya out of the way, getting pierced through the lung and stomach. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up at the boy shocked. How did they not sense the boy before? His chakra reserves were endless! As they observed the boy, their vision flashed to another man holding the baby before flashing back to the orange-haired boy. Their eyes widened as they recognized the image. Could it be? The Sage of Six Paths is… in that boy?

**Pein's POV**

I looked upon these legendary figures with pity. Was that really all it took to end the three? As I stared at Orochimaru, I couldn't help but think. Couldn't he have at least tried to live? Why not just catch the kunai? Sure they would have pierced his hand and hurt like crazy, but he would still be alive. Baka. Also, wasn't Tsunade a medic? Couldn't she have… Then I saw it. Tsunade was cowering away from Orochimaru's blood. As the pool of blood drew closer and closer, she would screech and crawl away. Jiraiya was just busy crying his eyes out.

Is this what the legendary Sannin are made of? Hah! I bet even Sakura can beat them! I looked into her gorgeous green eyes and saw my reflection. I had rings in my eyes?

**Normal POV**

Pein was finally relaxing, thinking the threat was over. He didn't notice Gai as he got up, and he flashed over to Pein and wound him up in chakra restraints. Pein struggled against him, still strong. The chakra restraints didn't faze Pein, as he had so much chakra. However, he didn't know how to use chakra to enhance his strength because he is still young, and had to wait until the chakra restraints broke of an overload of chakra. This wouldn't take long, but it was enough time for Gai to reach Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the dead Orochimaru, and the crying Sakura. The two legendary nins that were still alive snapped out of their stupor and ran, Tsunade holding Sakura and Jiraiya holding Kakashi, Gai right on their heels.

**Pein's POV**

What the hell just happened? The chakra restraints shattered just as they reached their limit. I just let down my guard for one second to relax with Sakura and… and they took her. This was all my fault. Tears streamed down my face as I blankly looked ahead. I reflected on everything that happened to me. My parents, dead, my sister, taken from me… She's all I have left in this world. I'm still too weak to go after her right now, but I will destroy that village when I am stronger.

"Sakura, I'm coming for you."

* * *

**CHERRYBOMBER9**

Ok. Just to clear one thing up: the reason I killed off Orochimaru early was because I'm too lazy to deal with him later on in the story. Sorry if you don't like this, but it's just how it is.

Review and tell me your thoughts in the story!


End file.
